Halloween Drabble and One-shot Collection
by Goddess of Sparkles
Summary: October is a fun month, mostly because it contains Halloween! Inside will be a collection of drabbles and one-shots based on Halloween prompts. There will be various character pairings from the Harry Potter series. I hope you all enjoy, Happy Halloween!
1. Haunted

A/N: This was written for Clever Ink Slinger's Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge. I took up another boot camp challenge, I must have a death wish or something. Anyways, I hope yo all enjoy this little collection.

Rating: T for Teen

Prompt: Haunted

Character(s): George Weasley

* * *

**Haunted**

* * *

My life wasn't simple or well put together, I never imagined myself here. Half-note, distraught – scattered. I was once someone – somebody with a life and friends of my own. Somebody with a voice, I was smart, clever even but I masked it with pranks. It's funny, near hysterical how my life has turned out. My life was empty; the cemetery I'm walking around on this misty night comforts me more than the welcoming arms of my remaining family.

The bottle that I had clutched to my chest early had been lost somewhere between the gate to the cemetery and the memorial for those fallen in the second war. I am half a person – closed in the silence of my own despair. I'm searching . . . searching for something that will never be again, at least on this plane of existence.

I'm haunted; George doesn't live here any longer. I'm just Fred's surviving twin or 'that ginger who lost his twin'. I am alone; life is just too cumbersome to live anymore. Leaning against Fred's headstone I can see things all too clearly. Why? Why did I continue you to live this farce of existence?

It's Halloween night and for a moment I just pretend that everything is right in the world. Surely there would be pranks and candy, delightful screams and laughter falling over children's shoulders. A glint of light and a movement so quick all I can do is tilt my head back and smile. I am . . . tired, the grass feel cool and damp. I think I'll just lie down and reminisce with Fred. My wrists ache a bit and I think I can hear a storm brewing, thunder rolled through the sky and the ground reverberated. I feel tired – so very tired, perhaps I should just sleep but now my wrists feel itchy and sticky.

I wonder if dying is all that bad, if it is supposed to hurt or is it as simple and painless as falling asleep like some want to believe . . .


	2. Candy

A/N: Oh my god! Another update? Hell yeah. I'm on a roll today, can you tell? Anyways, onward! Read until your heart's content~

Rating: G

Prompt: Candy

Character(s): Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Theodore Nott

Pairing(s): Harry/Theo

* * *

**Candy**

* * *

"Ted Remus Lupin!" The outraged yell of one frustrated godfather echoed through the old Black family home, Grimmauld Place. Theo huffed from within the informal sitting room, hunched over a pile of paperwork his owl, Artemis, dropped unceremoniously on the coffee table.

A particularly nasty sounding crash echoed from somewhere remotely close to the sitting room. The former Slytherin winced at the enraged string of half curses Harry was spewing and the uproarious laughter of his adopted son.

"Teddy, how much candy have you eaten?" He could hear Harry ask, practically imagining his jaw cleaning and nostrils flaring slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Harry." Teddy chirped then and Theo groaned, that child nearly high from the amount of sugar he undoubtedly consumed at the Weasley's Halloween party and impromptu trick or treating adventure.

"Teddy…" Harry growled then, meaning business. There was a pause and Theo strained his ears a bit to hear anything. "Is that a bag on your wrist? A _shrunken _and probably _bottomless_ bag dangling off your wrist?" Theo knew as well as Harry what the implications of such a bag in an ten year old's possession meant. Candy, lots and lots of tooth rotting candy.

A whimper could be heard and a squeaking of floorboards, "If I say yes do I get a five second head start?" The ten year old asked voice high with panic.

Oh dear, things were about to go downhill and fast unless he intervened somehow. With that thought Theodore Nott heaved himself off the couch the same moment that thundering steps could be heard moving quickly away from his general direction.


	3. Scream

Rating: G

Prompt: Scream

Character(s): Luna Lovegood

Pairing(s): None

* * *

**Scream**

* * *

She was alone in the darkness, her eyes searching the inky blackness and hoping to catch just a flicker of light. Luna threw her arms out in front of her, her palms slapping onto the wood door that had been slammed closed not moments before. She spread her arms, trailing them outward along the walls. Had she not been the slight girl she was this would be very, _very_ uncomfortable – well ore uncomfortable than it is now.

Just who the hell thought it would be funny to lock someone in a broom closet? She sure hoped this was just an old broom closet and not some secret chamber sacrifices for demons were held. Luna shook her head, what the hell was she thinking? Oh, thanks right she wasn't. Her mind was moving at the speed of light in every direction.

The blonde knew she was panicking, her sharp erratic breaths echoing loudly around her. She shivered, her toes digging into the somewhat sandy stone floor below. Once again she was without shoes, this time Luna had had them in her hand – having been about to slip them on her feet when she was attacked. Her attackers had taken her shoes and wand somewhere amidst the unoriginal insults and shoving her into this small dark room.

What was that? Luna turned her head to the side; she could have sworn she heard a noise just now. Her heart rate spiked and not seconds later she was banging on the door. Her eyes stung and heated with moisture, a sob getting stuck in her throat and she was trembling.

There was that eerie scratching noise again accompanied with a chilled wind and a low woeful moan. Luna's eyes closed, her nails digging into the wood_. It's not real,_ she tried to assure herself. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not – _

Something slammed onto her shoulder, digging into it painfully and her lips parted, a ragged terrified scream tore its way up her throat. It swirled around the room and through the door to resonate in the empty corridor.


	4. Autumn

A/N: Wow! I really am on a roll! This is the fourth installment so far, I'm so proud of myself. Hugs and kisses! Happy reading!

Rating: G

Prompt: Autumn

Character(s): Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy, and Kreacher

Pairing(s): None

* * *

**Autumn**

* * *

"Teddy! Have you seen Scorpius?" Harry asked frantically, throwing open his godson's bedroom door. Said ten year old metamorphmagus squawked at his door being thrown open so abruptly and scrambled off the bed to hide whatever he had been doing beforehand. Harry turned a blind eye whatever the hell Teddy was doing; making a noise that was a cross between panicked and impatient.

"N-no! I don't know where he is; last I saw he was with you and Draco!" Teddy replied, his hair steadily moving through the colors of the rainbow. Harry gave him a loaded look that said he would be back to examine his room and demand answers later before shutting the door.

"Wait, you lost Scorpius?" Teddy's astonished voice snaked through the closed door but Harry kept moving. He opened doors and checked inside every one on his way back down the hall.

Draco was going to absolutely murder him! How he'd managed to lose a three year old is beyond him but if he didn't find the child so his life was forfeit. He all but jumped down the steps to get to the ground floor. After running into the living room and giving it a once over he ran down the hall and scoped out the kitchen.

The sun drifted in through the window and illuminated the somewhat dim kitchen. That's when he saw it, something outside and the faint sound of laughter. Harry's heart jumped into his throat and he dashed to the back door and wrenched it open. There amidst the autumn leaves was Scorpius accompanied by Kreacher!

Harry could have fainted in relief; he was over to the toddler and picking up the child up before he knew it. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you scared me half to death." He hissed quietly, his words lacking heat – how could he be mad when he was only in the backyard and had Kreacher with him. Speaking of the ancient house-elf, he hadn't informed Harry he was taking Scorpius out.

"Sowy, Ry." Scorpius apologized softly, wrapping his small arms around Harry's neck. He looked too cute with ruddy cheeks and bits of leaves in his hair. The bespectacled male sighed heavily, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Sheesh buddy, how am I to stay mad at you with a cute face like that?" Harry chuckled; rubbing the child's back comfortingly to let him know he wasn't in trouble. "Let's go inside for some hot chocolate and decorate the house with Halloween stuff, hm?"

"Mhm!" Scorpius nodded, his mercury eyes glittering happily at the prospects of having chocolate.


	5. Blood & Thistles

Author's Note: Oops! I seem to have forgot about this little project. I'm so sorry you guys! I'm back with a gory one-shot in honor of Halloween! I just want to thank Clever Ink Slinger for her encouraging reviews along with all you other readers. You guys rock! Hugs and kisses, happy reading and happy Halloween!

Rating: M for gore and stuff.

Prompt: Gory

Character(s): Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Kevin Entwhistle, and Anthony Goldstein.

Pairing(s): None

* * *

**Blood & Thistles**

* * *

The first cuts were easy, they always were and it was almost sickening. Well it would be to a normal person but she had never been…normal. Luna repositioned the knife in her hand, she reflected on how easy it was for the gleaming silver blade to slice through paper thin flesh.

"Tricks and treats," Luna sang softly into the silence, nodding along to unheard music. "Treats and tricks I have for you my dear…"

The victim that she was carving up this evening was none other than Anthony Goldstein. She had caught up to him and his group of friends. The same ever faithful group that had helped in tormenting her since the broom closet incident in her fourth year. The others were Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Kevin Entwhistle.

She had dispatched Theodore quickly, having tricked him into taking a portkey that would transport him into a glass dome currently located in an Egyptian desert. Luna smirked at that thought, the blade slicing into the crease of Anthony's elbow.

Daphne as well had been entirely too easy for the self-proclaimed Slytherin Queen. She had unfortunately succumbed to a poison Luna had happened to pick up in a questionable shop in one of wizarding villages abroad. It wasn't very hard to get her to ingest the poison through a number of ways. How tragic, a witch of her blood falling to the oldest trick in the book.

Kevin's demise had been a bit more special. She had had a little _session_ with him just like with Anthony and then sold him to a pack of werewolves while under a polyjuice potion to look like a female. She had convinced the alpha he was shape-shifter after pumping him full of estrogen and other drugs she'd handed him over as a breeder under a disguise. Luna had even stuck around for a mating just to laugh cruelly at his cries for help.

The body beneath her hand bucked off the table, Anthony's pained scream sounding behind the ball gag in his mouth. Luna sucked her teeth, listening to the male's pleas numbly. They wouldn't do any good, if anything they made her think of her own helpless pleas when he and Kevin violated her again and again. That in itself would not inspire pity in her being, not at all.

-o0o-

"_Open your mouth!" Kevin hissed, his fist connecting to her delicate jaw in a painful blow. The blonde felt as if her jaw had unhinged, the pain was incomprehensible._

"_P'ease.." she tried to plead but it was difficult to open her mouth properly, besides her lips were split and swollen. She was clinging blindly to Anthony's legs, begging, whether it was for the pain to end or for them to just kill her she wasn't entirely sure._

_Anthony's hand raked through her blonde hair, or rather what was left of it after they had ripped handfuls of it from her head. He leaned in close to her face, smirking callously. "You want it to stop?" he asked almost kindly but fell short with the smirk set on his lips and darkness in his eyes._

_Luna nodded eagerly, blood colored her lips, streaming down from her broken nose. She was nearly delirious from the pain that fried her nerves and clouded her mind in a red tinged haze._

_Kevin grasped her jaw harshly, pulling a pained cry from Luna that he relished in for a few moments."Then you know what to do, be a good little freak and open your mouth and take what we give to you." Anthony continued, unbuckling his pants while Kevin forced Luna's mouth open with barely restrained malicious glee._

_-o0o-_

The Ravenclaw climbed onto the table, crouching over the quivering, bloody body. Anthony was still trying to bargain his way out of his punishment through the ball gag. How pathetic a sight it was and Luna was savoring it all. She plopped down onto Anthony's chest after shuffling up a bit, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping the bloody knife to her lips in thought.

Anthony's eyes were attempting to set her frame on fire but she was none the wiser to any of this. Instead she was plotting her next move while stretching her arms above her head, purposely pressing down on the wounds she had inflicted on the boy below her. His pained curse made her shiver, her hand flashed out and the light glinted off the blade. An arch of blood caught the side of her and neck when her blade plunged into flesh, parting it easily like warm butter.

The jagged edges of flesh flared up and back, for some reason it reminded Luna of a peeled fruit. Anthony jerked upward attempting to buck the small girl off him but had no such luck. She slammed the knife into his shoulder, an almost unearthly howl echoed throughout the room but Luna's attention lay captivated on the edges of the wound. Thick, viscous red fluid pulsing angrily out of it only made her want to touch and see even more.

Luna mechanically dipped her finger into the wound, grasping the curled flesh and pulling slowly yet firmly. The tanned flesh didn't protest as it was peeled back like and orange rind and revealed the red, wet fruit beneath.

The blood was warm and flowed over her hands sluggishly, and she shifted, unable to help the animalistic instinct that clawed at her being. Her fingers were soon tearing through fat and thick muscle with little too no thought. All she saw was red, and she felt was the heat of anger and self-righteous satisfaction at the utter havoc and carnage she was partaking in.

Anthony's screams, once music to her ears were now annoying dull roars distracting her from her fun. All she wanted was for him to just shut the _fuck_ up; screaming hadn't helped her so why would it be any different for him?

"Shut up," Luna snarled hoarsely, snatching her forgotten knife from his shoulder viciously. She almost dropped it twice before of the slippery wetness coating her hands but she managed the right grip. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed, rearing back with the knife and falling forward, the black sliding into his throat again and again and again.

Anthony's shrieked, as much as one could with a blade plunging in and out of their larynx. He restrained hands jerked, fingers twisting horribly to claw at the wood table below him. Blood spurted into the open air like a geyser, coloring her pale skin like an artist's canvas. At some point she hand forgone the blade, wishing to tear, to rip. She slipped her fingers into the punctures and curled them, grasping the slippery meat below and pulled.

The blonde laughed, and laughed while watching the light fade from her last tormenter's eyes. But she wasn't done; he wasn't allowed to die yet. She readjusted her grip and with strength she did know she possessed she tore out his esophagus with a bloody grin.

Luna already knew he was dead, it saddened her momentarily but then it was gone. She had tortured and had her fun, her head fell back to stare at the ceiling. She felt complete; lighter almost and nothing matter much anymore. Distantly she could hear alarms go off and banging in the distance by she was reflecting on her playtime with Anthony. It had been marvelous, absolutely beautiful in the most macabre sense of the word.

There were voices and loud footsteps that interrupted her reflection, her head lolled to the side to see the red cloaks of Aurors. She grinned, holding out the gory in her hand. "Oh dear, you trick or treaters are definitely early this year." Luna looked to the youngest auror in the room who looked terribly ill. "How about a treat for you, I'm all out of trick you see." she laughed boisterously before a stunner was cast her way.


End file.
